[unreadable] A. SPECIFIC AIMS [unreadable] Research Goal: Using the Increasing Awareness of Kidney Disease Network (IKAN), we will determine barriers to living related donor transplantation and impediments to cadaveric transplantation among African Americans in order to develop culturally competent transplant education material. [unreadable] Hypothesis: We hypothesize that current available transplant and CKD educational material are not overcoming barriers to educate African Americans regarding transplant options and CKD risk factors. [unreadable] Research Design: Using an established African American community network and clinics, we will identify educational barriers to living related donor transplantation, cadaveric transplant work up in order to develop specific educational materials that can be used to increase transplantation awareness. To that end, the specific aims of this proposal are: [unreadable] 1. Conduct Key Informant interviews with African American community leaders, health care providers, ESRD patients, ESRD patient family members, transplant recipients and living donors to develop content for culturally-specific transplant/CKD educational material - [unreadable] 2. Draft culturally-specific vignettes to assess community awareness of renal transplantation, barriers to kidney donation, and barriers to cadaveric transplantation from which educational material will be developed. [unreadable] 3. Conduct a pilot study to test different numerical and visual methods of transplantation options and CKD risk factors among African American and develop commercial grade cultural specific transplant educational material. [unreadable] The successful completion of this project will provide culturally competent educational material that can be utilized to increase transplantation and CKD risk factor reduction education [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]